The Grieving Process
by BeautyGoddess15
Summary: It only took one question to make Naruto go through an inner turmoil. Or maybe it was just because the bastard had asked it. Sasuke/Naruto


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all

Author's Note: Okay, this was a quick little one-shot that has been on my mind for a while now. I took the idea of the grief cycle and changed it up a bit to be more light-hearted and fun kind of. I actually had tons of fun writing this story and I hope you all enjoy it!

Summary: It only took one question to make Naruto go through an inner turmoil. Or maybe it was just because the bastard had asked it.

Rating is for safety reasons (mainly for language).

The Grieving Process

It all started with a question.

And before any assumptions are made, it wasn't one of those questions that asked "How was your day?" or "What's your favorite color?" Because right now Naruto would rather be asked one of those stupid questions; at least he would have an immediate answer for them. His answers could have been that his day was crap and that his favorite color was currently red…blood red. No, no scratch that _Sasuke's _blood red. Now Naruto knew that there was no such color as 'Sasuke's blood red' but anything that made the Hokage-in-training happy shouldn't be messed with so no one was willing to point this little fact out to the blonde.

You see, the question that Naruto was asked was a huge question. A question that could decide the rest of Naruto's life. A question that was so big it made Naruto's ramen intake look like the size of a tadpole. Then, there was the problem of _who_ exactly asked this question in the first place. And in case Naruto's current favorite color wasn't an indicator it was Sasuke who asked. This made the blonde believe one of them had a mental condition of some kind or that one of them received a serious injury during the last mission. Now, Naruto thought he was the one with some illness because he could have _sworn_ he heard the question wrong but it was later proven that Sasuke was the one who had something wrong in his head because the blonde boy had heard his dark-haired companion correctly…and he wasn't all that happy about it.

* * *

Stage One: Shock and Denial

"Will you go out with me?"

Naruto froze and stopped training immediately. He could have sworn he heard the bastard's voice but there was no way, _no way_ Sasuke would ask a question like that, especially to Naruto of all people.

Naruto turned around slowly and came face-to-face with the famous bastard himself. The shorter of the two started to blink his eyes rapidly and scrunched up his forehead in deep thought. When he still couldn't believe that the bastard was standing right in front of him, he closed his eyes and silently started counting to himself. When he reached ten, he opened his eyes and found that the Uchiha was _still_ there… and waiting for an answer.

"What did you ask me?" Naruto asked slowly.

Sasuke huffed in reply, and crossing his arms, asked again. "I asked if you will you go out with me?"

"Like on a date…?" Naruto asked with uncertainty.

"That was the general idea, yes."

Naruto looked around the training ground nervously. "But…" It was silent for a moment as Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto. Then, suddenly, Naruto knitted his eyebrows together and looked Sasuke straight in the eyes. "No."

"No?" Sasuke dead-panned.

"No." Then, Naruto walked away.

* * *

Stage Two: Bargaining

"Naruto?"

"No."

"Listen, Nar-"

"I said _no_, Sasuke. Now shut up!"

"…I'll treat you to ramen." Naruto almost, _almost_ stopped but found the strength to utter his next word.

"No."

* * *

Stage Three: Anger and Guilt

"Will you just stop asking me already! I said no!"

Naruto can honestly say he has never been so pissed off before in his life. Not only has Sasuke asked him _daily_ if he has reconsidered his answer but he also took it upon himself to ask multiple times a day. This meant that Naruto was never given a moment without thinking about it. The second he would be alone whether it be off to train, eat, or sleep the asshole somehow found him and would pester him for an answer (completely disregarding the fact that Naruto has, in fact, given him an answer already) and Naruto was sick of it. He just couldn't understand why the Uchiha was so intent on going out with him anyways.

"I thought we fucking hated each other so why do you want a date with _me_ of all people!"

Sasuke calmly looked back at Naruto, his eyes free of expression. "Who said I hated you, idiot?"

"Are- Are you kidding me?" Naruto sputtered. "You did! Two months ago! At Sakura's birthday party!"

"Hmm… I did, didn't I… well, I change my mind now."

"What? You- you can't just change your mind! Are you freaking kidding me?" Naruto's voice rose in volume. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me, Sasuke? What the _hell_ is your problem? You are such a fucking _asshole_! I honestly can not belie—"

"Just because I grew up and realized something does not make me an asshole, you moron." Sasuke interrupted coldly. "In fact, the only asshole here is you. It's funny how you are always spouting shit about giving people chances and never judging them but the second it concerns me all that happy lovey-dovey shit goes out the window. You amaze me, Naruto. You really do."

It was an hour after Sasuke left that Naruto realized the stabbing coldness in his chest wouldn't go away.

* * *

Stage Four: Depression

Naruto hated this. He honestly did. Not only was Sasuke right but he made Naruto feel like the shittest person on the planet. He had no right to freak out at Sasuke like that but come on! Sasuke said _two months ago_ that he hated him! Of course he would be a little confused right now!

But Sasuke did have a point. Naruto was constantly telling him to give people a chance and to open up to them and the second he tries to do that, Naruto rejects every chance.

Naruto sighed and stared up at his ceiling. Yeah… he really was an asshole.

* * *

Stage Five: Acceptance

It was nighttime when Naruto found the courage to face Sasuke. The dark-haired boy was standing on the bridge where Team Seven always meets. His arms were crossed, resting on the railing of the bridge and he was staring out towards the water below. He seemed to be deep in thought and when Naruto comfortably took the same position next to Sasuke, he didn't even look.

It was silent as both boys stood in a comfortable silence. Neither boy knew how to start this conversation and both of them were actually afraid to. After a couple more minutes of silence, Naruto decided to start.

"So… you actually don't hate me?"

"Hn. I guess not."

Naruto sighed and dropped his head. "Sasuke, honestly. Do you hate me?"

The question brought another round of silence but instead of the comfortable silence that filled the air moment's before this silence was unsettling. Naruto could practically hear and feel his heart thumping against his chest as he waited for Sasuke's single answer. The single answer that will decide Naruto's mind once and for all if he actually could give Sasuke a chance. The single answer that will decide his relationship with Sasuke for the rest of their lives. The single answer that Naruto _really_, _really_ wanted to hear right now because he actually really wanted to give Sasuke that chance to go out with him.

And then suddenly, the silence was broken.

"No. I don't hate you." And when Sasuke turned his head to look toward Naruto with a light smile on his face, Naruto couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Author's Notes: I know! I know! I'm supposed to be working on Balanced Craziness but this idea just wouldn't leave my head! I seriously had no choice but to write it xD but thanks for reading this and I hope you all enjoyed it. And for all you guys who read Balanced Craziness thanks so much for your kind reveiws! It means so much you don't even know! And I am working on making the chapters longer haha sorry.. the last chapter looked longer in my Word document but when I posted it, it was the same length. haha so sorry for that. But thanks again for reading this and reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
